


Peep Show

by pastlink



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Peep Show - Freeform, Peeping, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastlink/pseuds/pastlink
Summary: Step up, step up good folk!We have here for you some premium adult entertainment!3 stages! 3 different, alluring scenes!Just buy a few tokens and you will be able to watch as our performers give themselves up for your viewing pleasure.
Kudos: 4





	1. Stage 1

You press your eye to the small opening, having put your token in. Slowly, the curtain rises to reveal the performer and your eye travels up the legs at the same rate that they are being unveiled. So far not much is revealed, as the man behind the curtain is wearing a puffy bodysuit and facing away. As you take in the sight of him, you have to admit it is still rather sexy as it hugs his body in all the right places, especially his ass which appears round and firm under the fabric. He clearly knows this to be one of his best assets as he dances for you, raising his arms above his head and pushing his bum out, swinging his hips from side to side in a hypnotic rhythm.

Finally he turns towards the hole, towards you, the faceless spectator. You can see the bodysuit has a deep plunge on the front, all the way down to his navel and even though this is a man you are looking at and so there is no cleavage to be revealed by such a low-cut garment, the effect is still alluring and you wish you could see more. But then your eye is drawn down along the whole length of his body by a neon green leash that is attached to a collar of the same colour. You can’t help but pause at his crotch, which while completely covered-up, is very prominent, promising even.

As if he was reading your mind, his right hand travels up his thigh and lingers there, caressing the bulge and inner thigh slowly, teasingly. As the curtain begins to drop, so does he lower himself to a crouch, knees spread wide to keep the focus at the right place. His hands move up to his chest and reach inside the wide opening of the bodysuit, starting to push it apart and off. 

Quickly you insert another token in the slot and the curtain stops midway and goes back up, and you are rewarded with a wink from the blond performer. His hands keep spreading the top part of his suit further apart until he slips it off, revealing broad, strong shoulders that are highlighted by the mesh halter top he is wearing underneath. He rises up and runs his hands from his knees up his thighs then grabs the fabric of his puffy suit and in one swift movement rips it off. You gasp audibly and he smiles like a fox as he throws the discarded outfit in your general direction.

Your eye travels fast over his body, trying to take it all in. All he is wearing now is a body stocking and a leather thong and you think you see a few tattoos underneath the mesh, or are those lace appliques? You don’t have time to decide as he turns around again and bends forward, reaching all the way down and letting his hands rest on the ground. He is obscenely exposed like this and if it weren’t for the thong, you would be able to see all the most intimate parts of him. As it is however the view is still rousing, especially as he shakes his juicy ass again and looks towards the hole from between his spread legs, head hanging upside down.

Still facing away he gets to his knees and slowly, slowly, he arches back and lowers his whole body to the ground. He rests the top of his head on the floor, eyes closed and mouth agape, pulling up on his leash and panting. The curtain starts to lower again and before it hides him from sight, he inserts two fingers in his mouth and sucks on them loud enough for you to hear the wet sounds, and just as the curtain blocks your view he moans loudly in a high pitch and raises goosebumps all over your skin.


	2. Stage 2

Your appetite has been whetted and as you insert a token at the next peep hole, you hope this stage will offer more graphic entertainment. As the curtain rises it seems that the next performer is just as covered up as the stripper was, but nothing is happening yet and you can only wait to see where this is going. When he is fully revealed, you can’t help but stare at his face, which is half covered by a mask with several bright red spikes protruding out. The zippered shiny suit that covers him from head to toe cannot hide that he is a tall, well-built man. In fact he looks strong enough to easily impose his will on you if he chose, yet here he is, quiet, subdued. Restrained.

Yes, as your eye roams around the stage you notice how he is tied to a frame, his limbs extended to all four corners as if he were being quartered. Some kind of sweet torture will undoubtedly be dealt unto him in any case and you lick your lips in anticipation, just as a woman walks onstage. She is petite with blond hair pulled back in a tight bun, thigh-high fuck-me boots revealing just a hint of skin below the short one-piece she is wearing. Her appearance has roused the tied-up man, who is looking at her with unblinking wide eyes.

She walks over to him and takes a hold of the frame, spinning it so he now faces away. Slowly she runs her hand up his back, then as she drags it back down you can see she is pulling the zipper. You hungrily take in the naked skin as it is revealed inch by inch, until she stops right between his legs. She pushes the unfastened sides as far as they will go, exposing his back and ass. She reaches to somewhere further back just as the curtain starts to drop, and when she turns back you see she is holding a pair of floggers. Your interest is piqued and you insert another token to keep watching.

She starts off easy, hitting him lightly on his back and spacing out the hits. Gradually she ups the ante until her tools are continually twirling and as you notice his skin is reddening, you hear the first sound from him, a low groan. This seems to be her cue to stop and she reaches back again, this time returning with a crop. She runs it delicately down his sensitive back and stops on his ass. She gives a light tap, as if practicing her aim, then takes a good swing and a sonorous slap echoes in the room as the crop hits its mark. Again and again she brings her arm down, eliciting grunts from the masked man, and you are fascinated by the colouring of his skin and the way his flesh bounces after each stroke.

When she stops, she takes a moment to wipe her forehead before spinning the frame so it faces the hole again, his head lolling back. She reaches between his legs and drags the zipper up to expose his front. His cock springs free and you think to yourself that his arousal looks painful as it appears engorged and purplish, even from a distance. The woman does not stop to help him however and she finishes unzipping his suit, revealing a well-built torso. She opens it up and gently runs her hand through his chest hair making you wish you could do the same, before twisting a nipple until he hisses. Then as the curtain descends, so does her hand and you have just enough time to see her wrap around him and give a few light strokes before everything is hidden from view and only his gasps reach your ears.


	3. Stage 3

When you look into the next hole and the curtain rises, you notice with a thrill that this scene has already begun. Indeed you immediately see the performer on his hands and knees, head hanging down so you can’t see his face. What you can see however are his gray trousers gathered around his knees and how he is barechested except for a simple harness. He seems to be on some kind of moving platform as you realize that he is slowly rotating, shifting your view little by little and bringing new pieces of him to your attention, like the fact that he is already erect and a few moments later, that he is wearing a buttplug. 

You delightedly start to imagine all sorts of things that you could do to him in this scenario when a sweet yet commanding voice abruptly cuts your thoughts short and makes his head shoot up. Following his gaze you notice someone in an armchair to the left of the stage. The woman is fully clothed and looks dashing in dress pants, a white button-up and suspenders. She sits with her legs spread wide, having thrown one over the arm of the chair and you can’t help but stare at the sizeable strap-on she is caressing leisurely. No doubt the kneeling man is also preoccupied with it, as even though the platform is spinning away from her, he whines and cranes his neck to look.

She smirks at that and stands up, waiting with hands in her pockets for him to complete another rotation so that when he is facing her again, the dildo hits him on the cheek and he flinches when it almost pokes his eye. You see his face for the first time and he is very handsome, well-defined cheekbones and voluptuous lips stretched around a gag.

She steps onto the platform and crouches next to him, slapping his ass and making him grunt. She toys with the plug for a moment, watching his reaction, then takes it out and puts it aside. You watch eagerly as she immediately slips in in its place, making him moan loudly. You think to yourself that you seem to have a vocal one on your hands and you are proven right as each snap of her hips brings out another noise of pleasure from him. You can see how her fingers dig into the flesh of his hips to hold him before she slides a hand up his back and presses down until he lays his cheek on the ground.

As the platform brings his face back into view the curtain starts moving and you immediately insert all your remaining tokens to keep watching. The gagged man seems to have noticed because he raises his head just a little and stares towards the hole as long as he can, his cheeks and ears violently flushed. 

The woman then grabs his harness and sharply pulls him up so his back is resting against her where he rests his head on her shoulder. They are currently facing away but you can see how she snakes an arm around him and starts a rhythmic movement. You wait impatiently for them to face the right way again and when they do you see her reach to the side, and the platform stops. She strokes him as she whispers something in his ear, probably some dirty tenderness and he keeps making increasingly lewd, if muffled, noises.

With a shudder and a shout he comes, shooting semen onto his own belly. She keeps jerking until he relaxes against her chest then traces her fingers in the fluid, spreading it across his abdomen and up his torso. Fascinated, you watch wide-eyed as she takes the gag out and brings her cum-covered fingers up to his lips, and he eagerly takes each of them into his mouth to lick clean. When he is done she pushes him forwards, slips out of him and stands to go as the curtain drops, leaving him panting and staring at the ground.


End file.
